MLB: Todo Héroe Vuelve A Ser Héroe
by Deisy320
Summary: 10 años después de la derrota de Hawk Moth, una nueva amenaza asecha a París lo que hace que Ladybug y Chat Noir vuelvan a ser héroes, pero el regreso de una persona muy especial pondrá a prueba a Emma Agreste Dupain para comenzar una nueva aventura. Pues como dice el dicho "todo hijo vuelve a casa" pero en este caso es: Todos Héroe Vuelve a Ser héroe No Copias...


**Prologo**

-Noticia de primera hora, hoy sera el dia mas recordado en paris como la derrota de Hawk Moth y la gran victoria de Ladybug y Chat Noir junto a sus nuevos compañeros que son conocidos como: Rena Rouge, Caparace y Queen Bee. Ahora la pregunta que todos en paris se estan haciendo ¿Seguiran Ladybug y Chat Noir protegiendo Paris despues de haber derrotado a Hawk Moth?, Soy Nadja Chamack reportando desde la Torre Eiffel-

 **Años despues..**

 _Comenzaba un nuevo día en Paris, las aves comenzaron a entonar una hermosa melodia, los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir y a dar en una habitacion grande paredes blancas y muebles negros uno que otros rojos, en la cama descanzaba una linda pareja ya que tuvieron una larga noche de trabajo... Los rayos del sol comenzaron a darle en la cara a un joven rubio de unos 27 años y tes blanca..._

-Mmmm- se quejo no queria pararse y menos despertar hasta que unos tirones de su cabello abrio sus ojos esmeraldas para encontarse con otros ojos esmeraldas y cabello rubio desordenado -¿Emma? ¿Que haces despierta tan temprano? -pregunto extrañado ya que la pequeña se despertaba un poco tarde.

-Tuve una pesadilla- dijo la niña de 7 años de edad con los ojos llorosos para subirse a la cama y acurrucarse en el pecho del mayor.

-Ya sshhh tranquila _Little Princess_ solo fue una pesadilla- dijo con su opodo que le puso cuando era una bebe acariciandole el pelo para tranquilizarla ya que estaba sollozando -No es real ese sueño, son solo sueños- dijo seguido de darle un beso en su frente.

-¡Pero parecia muy real!- grito haciendo que su madre se despertara -Upsi- rio un poco apenada, la antes mencionada se desperto sobresaltada.

-¡Tikki!- dijo y abrio sus ojos azules para despues pasar sus manos por ambos.

-¿Tikki? ¿Quien es Tikki?- pregunto la pequeña.

-E-es una amiga de hace tiempo- respondio el joven aun con la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Tu padre tiene razon Emma- dijo la joven azabache acariciandole el pelo.

-Aaahh- respondio la menor un poco confundida ya que conocia a todos los amigos de sus padres pero prefirio pasarlo por alto.

La mayor mira el reloj y ve que todavia es temprano -Aun es temprano ¿Porque no salimos un rato a caminar mientras es la hora de Emma ir a la escuela?- pregunto mientras veia a sus acompañantes.

-Noooooo- se quejo Emma ya que no le gustaba ir a la escuela por una razon muy obvia -Mama por favor Charlotte no dejara de molestarme, ademas quiero estar con ustedes- siguio mirando esta vez a ambos mayores.

-Aaaahhhhh no, no vas a dejar de ir a la escuela solo porque Charlotte te molesta, ademas ¿No quieres ver a Nina?- le respondio su padre mirandola.

-¡Si! Si quiero ir a ver a Nina- de un salto se dirigio a su habitacion para cambiarse.

-Jejeje- rieron ambos jovenes al ver el entusiasmo de su hija, despues se saludaron con un " _Buenos dias"_ seguido se un beso.

-¿Que tal dormiste gatito?- pregunto la azabache despues de levantarse y dirigirse al baño y ducharse.

-Como nunca Bugaboo- respondio este aun en la cama seguido coge el control remoto del televisor para prender el dicho aparato.

-¿Cuantas veces debo decirte... deja de llamarme Bugaboo?- dijo la joven ya en la ducha.

El rio un poco -Muchas veces ya que no dejare de llamarte Bugaboo- dijo mirando la Tv en la seccion de noticias. Hasta que vio una noticia que le dejo perplejo -¡Marinette mira!- exclamo a lo que la nombrada salio de donde estaba ya vestida -¿Que sucede Adrien?- fue y miro las noticias cuando la vio quedo igual de perpleja al igual que su esposo.

 _Lo que en las noticias que anunciaba Alya era que parecia que volvian los ataques de akumas._

-Parece que despues de 10 años han vuelto los ataques de los akumas pero lo que todos nos hemos estado preguntando es ¿Ladybug y Chat Noir volveran a defender paris? no de aparten despues de comerciales seguimos las noticias del dia- dijo Alya para despues pasaran a comerciales...

 _Marinette y Adrien se miraron entre si sabian que era arriesgado pero debian **Volver a ser herores...**_

 _Continuara..._

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Bueno aqui una nueva historia con una tematica un tanto diferente ya que esta vez va a ver un " _salto_ " de tiempo por decirlo asi... Tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar ya que quiero que esta historia quede muy bien y quiero que les guste desde el primer cap...**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Eso es todo**

 **¡¡Nos vemos!!**

 **Deisy320 ¡Fuera!**


End file.
